Un no fan en Harry Potter
by Teseo On Fire
Summary: Mi nombre no es fundamental, ni lo será, sin embargo, mi historia si es sustancial. ¡Malas noticias hay! Lo que deseas saber, tendrá que esperar. Mas no desesperes, ya que antes de narrarte las palabras que ansias escuchar, es necesario contarte, el como pasé de un estudiante sin nada en especial, a un alumno mágico con indeterminado potencial. (M por precaución)
1. Aclaraciones más Prólogo

**\- ****ACLARACIONES** -

**1****\- **No soy experto en la franquicia de _Harry Potter_, por lo que no esperes datos precisos o una historia totalmente fiel a la original, ni mucho menos el comportamiento exacto de los personajes. (Cualquier corrección de ortografía, datos incorrectos o similares son más que bienvenidos).

**2****\- **Mi intención principal es escribir o plasmar lo que un protagonista con poco conocimiento de _HP_ (sólo las 7 películas) haría si viajará a ese peculiar mundo mágico, siendo el mismísimo _Niño-Qué-Vivio_.

**3- **No habrá _harem_. Tocando ese tema, la pareja principal será _HarryxHermione, _y la razón de ello, es que hasta el día de hoy, no e encontrado ningúna historia sobre _Harmione _que me guste. ¡No digo que no sean buenas! Sencillamente es gusto personal.

**4- **El protagonista poseerá 3 _ventajas_ no demasiado tramposas, por la razón de que soy un escritor novato que no tiene (_por ahora_) experiencia para escribir tramas profundas o crecimiento de personajes. (Además, me gustan las historias donde el _prota_ es fuerte y nada denso o tonto).

_Punto y a parte._

No te limites sobre mandarme la información que creas pertinente, a fin de mejorar o corregir _Un no fan en Harry Potter._

¡Recuerda ser respetuoso a la hora de enviarme tus críticas u opiniones!

* * *

**\- ****PRÓLOGO** -

_POV - Protagonista._

Mi nombre no es fundamental, ni lo será, sin embargo, mi historia _si_ es sustancial. ¡Malas noticias hay! Lo que deseas saber, tendrá que esperar. Mas no desesperes, ya que antes de narrarte las palabras que ansias escuchar, es necesario contarte, el _como _pasé de un estudiante sin nada en especial, a un alumno mágico con indeterminado potencial.

...

Naces, vives y mueres, un ciclo sin fin. A mi me gusta visualizar ese círculo como la más grande ruleta de la suerte, la cual en el instante que termine de girar, gran parte de la vida ya fue destinada con sólo indicar dónde o cuándo sé emergerá. En mi caso, broté a la vida en una región al azar con un toque de todo. Un poco de corrupción por ahí, algo de justicia por allá. Ni perfecto ni imperfecto, simplemente normal, para la sociedad actual.

La vida fue indeferente conmigo. No experimente nada especialmente bueno o malo, más bien, la seguridad de la mano con la conformidad, fueron mis fieles e inseparables compañeras. Pero no todo era monotonía y neutralidad, claro que no. Gracias a quién sea, hubo luz dorada en la infinita obscuridad gris.

La _fantasía... _Mi infalible refugio.

Titanes, Dioses, Ángeles, Demonios, Dragones, Magos, Héroes, Superhéroes, Villanos y un sin fin más. Eran la salsa que dió sabor a mi insípida existencia. Aunque no los voy a engañar, mis preferencias tomaban peso hacia el popular termino... _Anime_.

Si bien era conocedor de muchos temas, los cuales generalizan conforme a _cosas para frikis, _nunca llegue a ser un experto sabelotodo en nada en específico. Disfrutar de lo que encontré, sin llegar a conocerlo a la perfección, fue el mejor pasatiempo que tuve.

Aunque ello no me contuvo de anhelar con todas mis fuerzas, el vivir lo imposible_._

Menos o más grado de apreciación o disfrute, sin duda alguna, jamás me aburrí con cada una de las fantásticas y utópicas historias que me acompañaron en las diferentes etapas de mi no tan larga vida _muggle._

¿Por qué mencionó una palabra que pertenece a el mundo de _Harry Potter_?

Es sencillo de explicar. Mientras tu leias este prólogo, yo, quién apenas anoche dormí tarde, debido a que decidi leer _la piedra filosofal_ para matar el tiempo (sabiendo que ni siquiera iba a terminar de leerlo), desperté en una familiar alacena, la cual esta debajo de unas escaleras. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente...

– ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

Soy Harry James Potter.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Cambios

_¡Hola, soy Teseo! Y esta es la primera parte de **Un no fan en Harry Potter**. Si leíste las aclaraciones, sabrás de antemano que no soy un experto en HP, así que espero me perdones cualquier futuro error que (seguramente) pueda llegar a cometer o escribir._

_Siéntete libre de corregirme en todo detalle, y por supuesto, las críticas más opiniones o consejos, son bien recibidas (sin ofensas)._

_¡Disfruta la lectura__!_

* * *

**Renuncia de Derechos: **_Harry Potter_ o relacionados, no son de mi propiedad, al igual que ningúna imagen o vídeo. Yo, **Teseo On Fire**, no soy dueño de nada, más que el argumento de él fanfic: _Un no fan en Harry Potter_, el cual es hecho sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores y colaboradores.

* * *

**¡Respondiendo tus comentarios!**

**Harmony Abadejo**\- ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Si gustás puedes enviarme los autores o nombres de las historias por comentario o mensaje privado, me serviría de mucho para desarrollar la relación de mi Harmony. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

**\- ****CAPÍTULO UNO** **-**

_POV - Narrador Omnisciente._

_23 de Junio, 1991._

Un nuevo día llega sin problema alguno para _Petunia Dursley_ (de soltera, Evans) en el número 4 de _Privet Drive_. Excepto por las nubes grises, las cuales arruinaron el prospecto del día perfecto. Y hoy, eso es imperdonable.

La mujer de melena rubia, rostro estirado, manos huesudas y cuello largo, despierta de buen humor; hoy nació su hijo. Levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, camina rumbo al baño, tarareando.

Después de realizar las necesidades diarias y arreglarse para el día, desciende al primer piso con intención de prepar la fiesta de su pequeño angelito. Todo debe salir maravillosamente, ya que _Dudley_ se merece lo mejor de lo mejor. No hay otra manera. La opinión de una mujer segada por el amor materno.

Una vez término los arreglos necesarios, procede a sentarse en el mueble dual de la sala, saca sus herramientas para tejer, y comienza a disfrutar de su breve tiempo personal, mientras tanto, imagina la felicidad de su retoño y las risas de _Vernon_.

Suspira soñadoramente, alegrándose de tener una vida perfectamente normal en dichoso matrimonio, hasta que los recuerdos de una persona en particular removieron su mente. Una niña que alguna vez amo en hermandad, pero que con el tiempo, aprendió a detestar e inclusive, negar cualquier relación o contacto.

Observando desdeñosamente por el rabillo del ojo, en dirección a la alacena debajo de las escaleras, resopla por la causa de sus dolores de cabeza: _Harry Potter, _hijo de _Lily Potter_ (de soltera, Evans) y _James Potter_, una pareja de magos, la cual, desde la primera y última reunión que tuvieron, no volvió a acercárseles, debido a las diferencias entre _Jame__s _y _Vernon_, más los resentimientos de ella hacia _Lily_.

El día que llegó a sus oidos la noticia de la muerte de su hermana y marido, fingió indiferencia, sin embargo, a escondidas de todos, entristeció en soledad. Incapaz de reconocer del todo que a pesar de los sucesos del pasado, _Lily Potter_ era _su_ hermana, su sangre... Su primera mejor amiga.

Por ello, la mañana que descubrió a su sobrino delante de la puerta con una carta, decidió a regañadientes aceptarlo en su hogar. Nunca pensó demasiado en si fue por compasión o de alguna manera buscaba arreglar las cosas con _Lily_, en cambio, se convenció de que darle al niño un techo, comida y ropa, sería suficiente. Pero amor maternal o familiar, eso era un tema completamente diferente, del cual, jamás se preocuparia en dar; mucho menos su esposo.

Suspirando con exasperación, decide que es momento de sacar al niño y ponerlo a realizar algo de utilidad. Aceptandolo o no, ningún infante bajo su ala sería un vago bueno para nada; exactamente lo que opinaba del padre, y en lo que claramente, _Vernon Dursley_, no tenía queja o duda sobre tal acertada descripción.

* * *

_POV - Harry._

– «No es un sueño»

Es lo que pensé después de estar varios minutos observando y tocando los objetos en esta alacena/dormitorio. En cuanto desperté, sentí las grandes diferencias en mi cuerpo. Comenzando por la brusca reducción de tamaño, además de la evidente desnutrición.

Jamás fui un fan de _Harry Potter, _pero como millones de personas, ví las películas. Si mal no recuerdo, tenía menos de 10 años cuando mis hermana mayor me convenció de verla.

Me gusto, pero sólo eso, nada más, nada menos. Un simple: _"Estuvo buena"._

Por el contrario, mi hermana quedo hechizada ante el filme, valga la ironia. Por ello, sé volvió una fan de corazón, la cual empezó a coleccionar cualquier mínima cosa sobre _HP_. En especial mercancía del protagonista.

Al siguiente estreno, volvimos al cine. Acción que se transformó en una tradición hasta la última película. Como era de esperarse, mi hermana lloró igual que una Magdalena, de la misma manera que varios presentes en la sala.

_Ella_ debería estar aquí. Aunque en este momento no sirve de nada reprochar ese detalle, pese a ello, nunca estuve más arrepentido de no haber leído un libro, y contento por ver unas películas.

Recuerdo vagas escenas. Claramente las más importantes o impactantes, incluso uno que otro hechizo. Mas nada que de verdad me sea de extrema utilidad ante esta loca situación. Y ni hablar de haber leido fanfics. Como dije, no era de mi interés este mundo mágico.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido. Sin duda habría atracado la habitación de mi hermana.

Todo ello pensé entretanto los _Dursley _dormían o hacían quién sabe qué. ¿Por qué no menciono cómo me siento lejos de mi familia o algún sentimiento de tristeza? Sencillo.

¡Estoy sonriendo como un idiota ganando la más grande y jugosa lotería! ¡Nunca eh sentido una felicidad y excitación tan enorme!

¿Qué si estoy en un mundo que no es de mi agrado? ¡Al diablo! ¿Estoy en peligro por ser el _Niño-Que-Vivió_? ¡Me importa un carajo!

... De acuerdo, si estoy preocupado. ¡Pero ahora mismo la emoción es mayor! Esto es lo que siempre anhele con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Vivir lo imposible! ¡Lo fantástico!

Sin embargo... Tengo que ser astuto e inteligente. Es vital aprovechar cada pieza de información por más diminuta qué sea, y usarla a mi favor, sin prejuicios.

– Aunque no estaría mal algunas ventajas.

Abruptamente la puerta es golpeada con sutileza. Y con ello me referio a casi tumbarla.

– ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse ¡Ahora!

El tiempo empieza a detenerse paulatinamente, sin previo aviso. El polvo esparcido por los golpes queda flotando en el aire. Los ruidos en el entorno sesan gradualmente.

– «¿Ahora qué demonios sucede?»

* * *

_POV - Narrador Omnisciente._

**Pop.**

Una hoja blanca, sin raya alguna, aparece de la nada enfrente de un perplejo niño ojiverde. Ocasionando un breve sonido, muy parecido a las notificaciones de los teléfonos inteligentes.

Antes que el adolescente de otra dimensión logrará reaccionar, el idéntico sonido vuelve a sonar, acompañado esta vez de la aparición de un bolígrafo negro, encima del extraño papel.

Con desconfianza y cuidado, _Harry_ agarra ambos objetos. – ¿Y esto para qué sirve?

Copiando el misterioso modo en qué las palabras emergían en el diario de _Tom Marvolo Riddle_, un pequeño párrafo, se forma con fina y bella letra cursiva. _Harry_ parpadea varias veces, sorprendido.

**Tus sueños alcazaron las estrellas. Mas fuiste arrebatado de tu familia por aquéllas. Escribe, y la realidad alcanzará lo que más anhelas.**

**(Padre, Madre y Hermana. Tres deseos)**

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Increible! ¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces! No... espera. Si bien, antes pense en listas sobre los poderes que me hubieran gustado tener, todos ellos eran para lugares de los que conocía la historia o las habilidades primordiales. Necesito pensarlo bien.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos (oración debatible, porque el tiempo permanece congelado), y _Harry_ no logra pensar en las ventajas adecuadas para la situación actual, debido a la gran falta de información del mundo en que se encuentra.

Suspira resignado. – Es inútil. Si no sé por lo menos las debilidades de los villanos, o tan si quiera los poderes más ventajosos, podría obtener algo totalmente inservible.

Cruzando los brazos, reflexiona a fondo las opciones a pedir. – Tendré que trabajar con lo que tengo. – Tomando un libro de tapa dura de una repisa, apoya el papel e inicia a escribir la lista de sus deseos, con la intención de buscar el camino más fácil en esta mágica aventura.

**...**

**Memoria fotográfica.**

**Perfecto control de magia con y sin varita.**

**Bendición divina de _Eros_.**

Con el ceño fruncido, _Harry _repasa la lista de la hoja. La expresión en su rostro demuestra clara frustración, a causa del constante rechazo en varios de sus intentos con deseos bastante codiciosos, y otros más aceptables o bien pensados para el futuro. Tales como...

Bendición de la Diosa _Hecate_. ¡Rechazado!

Resistencia a ataques mágicos. ¡Rechazado!

Sentidos superhumanos. ¡Rechazado!

Mana infinito. ¡Rechazado tres veces!

Talento equivalente a _Merlín_. ¡Rechazado!

IQ de supergenio. ¡Rechazado!

¡Inclusive cualquier pedido de información sobre el mundo de _HP _fue denegado!

Murmura preocupado y nervioso. – Esto es lo último que se me ocurre para no tener muchos problemas. – Suspira resignado. – Ojalá hubiera tenido más familia directa.

– «¡Vamos, déjame ser un personaje principal guapo y poderoso!» – Suelta la pluma.

Por el contrario de los 23 intentos anteriores, esta vez la hoja en blanco usa la tinta obscura de los tres deseos, y forma una respuesta con un poco de lentitud. _Harry_ observa con ansiedad, mientras muerde su labio inferior.

_Peticiones concedidas. _

Sonríe y rebota en el colchón – ¡Si!

El bolígrafo y la hoja desaparen de golpe, dejando en su lugar una pequeña cortina de humo blanco, la cual comienza a expandirse y moverse alrededor del cuerpo de _Harry, _imitando el movimiento de una serpiente.

Asombrado más aturdido, aunque dejándose tragar por la misteriosa neblina, al deducir que es necesario para el cumplimiento de los deseos, el ojiverde sólo se mantiene quieto, entretanto admira y siente la magia en su piel.

Pronto es devorado por completo. Solamente la pequeña sombra de su figura es visible, misma que empieza a sufrir alteraciones notorias dentro del misterioso humo mágico. La sombra aumenta de tamaño y complexión.

_Harry Potter_ esta cambiando

Poco a poco, la neblina pierde grosor y densidad, revelando paulatinamente a _Harry_, sin embargo, en lugar de desvanecerse, entra al cuerpo del niño de la profecía. Segundos más tarde, la nueva apariencia es revelada.

[**Nota: **No encontré ningún dato exacto sobre la altura o peso de _Harry_, así que estoy basándome en medidas generales de niños entre 10 y 12 años. Si tienes información canon sobre este asunto, por favor mándamela (no importa si no es precisa)].

Anteriormente, _Harry_ media 1.25 centímetros y pesaba 26 kilogramos, debido a la tonta negligencia de sus tíos. Era un niño escuálido, enano y más pálido de lo normal, aunque sin parecer enfermizo. Físicamente no era mal parecido, ni mucho menos feo, pero tampoco podía ser descrito como un galan.

Actualmente...

1.40 centímetros de altura. 38.5 Kilogramos de peso con pequeños, flexibles y definidos músculos de nadador. Piel saludable, sin imperfecciones. Cabello negro como la noche más obscura, en un estilo alasiado, pero que conserva su toque indomable. Facciones simétricas y varoniles, cuales podrian enamorar a primera vista. Y lo más destacable, unos respladencientes ojos de color verde esmeralda, repletos de atracción; dichos ojos, poseen una mirada que inevitablemente flecha a quien mire por el suficiente tiempo.

La ropa floja y desgastada de su primo _Dudley_, ya no luce tan grande en su nuevo cuerpo. Definitivamente, es un gran cambio.

Ignorando temporalmente tales diferencias, _Harry_ mantiene la mirada perdida. Aturdido por las nuevas sensaciones de su mente recien evolucionada, además de el sentimiento del perfecto control mágico a su total voluntad.

Susurra extasiado – Asombroso.

Antes de poder disfrutar o experimentar los nuevos dones, el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir, sin previo aviso. El último trozo de sonido del golpe en la puerta se escucha, al mismo tiempo que el polvo cae, y se dispersa.

_Petunia _habla de nuevo con voz chillona y mandona – ¡Arriba! – Los pasos se alejan en dirección a la cocina. _Harry_ no sabe cómo lo sabe, pero no tiene duda de ello; el roce del sartén contra el fogón lo confirmo.

Su nueva tía vuelve a la puerta.

– ¿Ya estas levantado? – Le cuestiona. Claramente fue una orden con un ligero, aunque notable, tono de advertencia. _Harry_ rueda los ojos, irritado.

– «Ni un minuto de conocerla y ya prefiero tomar el té con Voldemort» Un segundo, por favor. – _Petunia _alza una ceja, extrañada.

– ... Bien, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. ¡Y no dejes que se queme! Todo debe ser perfecto el día del cumpleaños de _Duddy_.

– «Se los ruego, estrellas, envíenme con los pelirrojos» Lo haré. No te preocupes, será una celebración perfecta.

_Petunia_ frunce el ceño y acusa/grita con molestia e ira. – ¡¿Te estas burlando niño?!

Inhala y exhala rápidamente. – Para nada.

_Petunia_ se aleja. No queriendo regaños innecesarios, _Harry _busca calcetines para salir a cumplir la tarea. Vida nueva o vieja, jamás fue una persona que le gustó estar descalzo. Encontrando un par debajo de la cama, y después de sacar una araña casi disecada de uno, se los puso. En cuanto termina, empieza a pensar sobre porque no le dio repulsión o desagrado hallar una araña muerta.

– «Probablemente las experiencias y memorias del _Harry_ original se fusionaron con las mías»

Dejando el tema para luego, sale, y sin desvios camina hacia la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo observa con discreción la montaña de regalos de su primo en la mesa. – «Mimado»

Obviamente, no necesita las vivencias del _Harry _original para cocinar algo simple. Dándole la vuelta al tocino, _Vernon_ entra atusando su bigote. Describiéndolo brevemente: Es un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, y por supuesto, con un bigote inmenso, cual cubre casi toda su boca.

El parecido entre padre e hijo es innegable e irreprochable. – ¡Péinate! – Ni los buenos días se molesta en dar.

_Harry _responde con un leve asentamiento de cabeza. Conociendo de antemano que su sola voz irrita a el hombre de la casa. Ignorando el ambiente familiar, coloca los huevos en el sartén. _Dudley _entra a escena, agitado, algo sudoroso y emocionado.

_Harry _tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por tal apariencia. _Dudley_ tiene un rostro grande y rosado, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubre su cabeza gorda. – «Niño-cerdo».

_Harry_ coloca los platos con huevos y tocino en la mesa, teniendo cuidado, por la razón de que no hay mucho espacio. En cuanto al cumpleañero, ahora esta contando los regalos. La cara del regordete se ensombrece.

Mira con molestia hacia sus padres. – ¡Treinta y seis! ¡Dos menos que el año pasado!

Conociendo instintivamente el berrinche que en nada sucederá, _Harry_ desconecta su atención del entorno. Optando por aprovechar el tiempo, prueba a mover la magia en todo su cuerpo, sin dejarla salir. – «Es calida y fuerte».

No se enteró de cuanto tiempo pasó concentrado en el sentimiento de la magia desplazándose a su entera voluntad, ni mucho menos escuchó la conversación donde lo despreciaban, y trataban como un ser sin pensamiento inteligente o decisión propia.

No es como si le importase.

El "Ding-Dong" lo trajo devuelta al mundo. Media hora más tarde, _Harry_, que se maldecia internamente por no haber reaccionado a tiempo para convencerlos de dejarlo solo, esta sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los _Dursley_, junto con _Dudley_ y _Piers Polkiss:_ Un chico flacucho con cara de rata.

Lamentablemente, no tiene otra opción más que soportar las conversaciones idiotas del gordo y el flaco, además de las constantes quejas de _Vernon_ sobre unos motociclistas.

Se hunde en el asiento, al tanto que suspira con pesadez . – «Este será un largo día»

**...**

En el recorrido se percató de las miradas soñadoras de muchas niñas de su edad, e incluso de algunas adolescentes. Rápidamente recordó la bendición de _Eros_, por lo que, discretamente, admiró su apariencia en los reflejos de los cristales dónde pasaba.

Nunca fue alguién presumido, egocéntrico, creído, ni mucho menos narcisista, pero, tampoco podía negar que de ahora en adelante tendría demasiada atención femenina. Aunque, no era algo que pudiera disfrutar pronto, menos con la compañía que traía.

No tardo mucho en deducir que no importa si fuese la misma encarnación de la perfección, los _Dursley_ lo ven como basura, y nada cambiará eso. Aunque supuso que las estrellas hicieron algo, a fin de que ellos pensaran que siempre se vio así. De lo contrario, seguramente lo hubieran encadenado.

El recorrido siguió su flujo sin problemas, con _Harry_ un poco apartado, y los demás ignorando su existencia todo lo posible.

Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. El lugar es oscuro y con clima frío. Varias vidrieras iluminadas adornan a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastran y se deslizan por las piedras y los troncos.

_Harry_ recuerda fugazmente un poco de lo que pasará. _Dudley_ encuentra rápidamente la serpiente más grande. El largo reptil esta profundamente dormido. _Dudley_ permanece con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio; si alguien noto el parecido a un cerdo curioso, no dijeron nada por educación.

– Haz que se mueva. – Le exige a su padre.

_Vernon_ golpea el vidrio. – Muévete. – La serpiente no se mueve, ni un milímetro.

– Hazlo de nuevo. – Ordena _Dudley_.– _Vernon_ golpea con los nudillos. – Despierta sanguijuela. – El animal sigue dormitando.

–Esto es aburrido. – Suelta queja _Dudley_, y enseguida se aleja arrastrando los pies.

_Harry_ quería evitar acercarse a la serpiente, a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias, sin embargo, de las pocas cosas que recuerda, una de ellas es que puede hablar con las serpientes; la curiosidad gano contra la precaución.

Se ubica frente al animal de escamas oscuras. El reptil despierta casi al instante, elevando su cabeza afilada lentamente, demasiado en opinión del nuevo _Harry_. La paciencia ante el dramatismo, nunca fue una de sus virtudes.

La serpiente le guiña un ojo. _Harry _sonríe de lado, gozando su primera experiencia mágica.

Murmura – Debes estar harta de vivir detras de un cristal. ¿Extrañas el aire fresco?

La serpiente levanta la cola, señalando hacia el pequeño cartel cerca del vidrio. _Harry_ leé.

**Bos constrictor, Brasil. Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico.**

– Ya veo. Eso es un asco. – El reptil asiente vigorosamente.

– ¡_DUDLEY_! ¡SEÑOR _DURSLEY_! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! – Exclama el niño cara de rata.

_Dudley_ no pierde tiempo, y se acerca contoneándose, lo más rápido que puede.

_Harry_ pivotea veloz, esquivando el empujón que _Dudley _"accidentalmente" iba a cometer. Su primo, cancelando las palabras que mencionaría, mira molesto a el "inútil", según su opinión personal. _Piers _interrumpe cualquier discusión o pleito, sin saberlo.

– ¡_Dudley_, mira, nos está viendo! – Eso logra distraer a _Duddy_. Pronto, los _Dursley_ mayores llegaron a curiosear, al igual que un par de personas más. _Harry_ susurra, concentrándose en que su voz solo llegue a la serpiente.

– Deberías dormirte de nuevo. Te ignoraran.

La serpiente no responde, pero de inmediato realiza lo dicho. Un minuto más tarde, la gente pierde el intereses. Los _Dursley_, más _Piers_, abandonan el lugar, dejando atrás a _Harry_, quién los sigue unos momentos despues.

Justo antes de salir, _Harry_ se detiene, mira hacia la cristalera de la Boa de Brasil, se concentra en lo que desea con fuerza, y la desaparece. Un segundo más tarde, el reptil asoma la cabeza; cruza miradas con él _Niño-Que-Vivió_. El mencionado le guiña un ojo, luego, se marcha a paso tranquilo.

A unos 100 metros, los _Dursley_ escuchan gritos de pánico; _Harry_ camina atrás de ellos, tan inocente como un canario enjaulado, mientras reflexiona. – «No se como lo hice exactamente Tal vez, ¿fue fácil porque era una escena predestinada? Es una posibilidad».

**...**

Una vez el día culminó, y dejaron de usar a _Harry_ tal cual mayordomo e intendente por la continuación de la fiesta de _Dudley_, lo encerraron en la alacena a las 10 de la noche.

Sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, usa su magia e intenta levitar un libro. En breve se percata que le cuesta algo de trabajo, pero una vez que se acostumbra al sentimiento único de la acción mágica que realiza, eleva el delgado libro sin problemas. Minutos después, tres libros flotan a su alrededor en círculos, y con diferentes elevaciones y direcciones.

La sonrisa en su rostro es radiante.

Un vago recuerdo aparece en su mente, lo que hace que pierda la concentración, y los libros caigan a la cama. – «¿No había una policía mágica que controla el uso de la magia?».

Realmente, no necesita saber ese detalle para llegar a esa conclusión. Es por lógica y sentido común, que si existe una sociedad, forzosamente debe existir un lugar que la controle, y por supuesto, imponga leyes.

La cuestión es... ¿Qué esta prohibido?

– «Necesito un libro sobre las leyes mágicas. Tengo que aprovechar los espacios en blanco. Por ahora, nadie a venido a reclamar, mas no tengo que tentar mi suerte. Practicaré cosas pequeñas hasta que sepa que puedo y no puedo hacer, mientras tanto, estaré muy atento a las lechuzas y el correo. Sólo un poco más, y me liberaré de la jirafa y sus cerditos».

* * *

_POV - Vernon Dursley._

En los últimas semanas, me di cuenta de algo extraño en ese fenómeno. ¡Si es que puede ser más raro y anormal! Pero, ese es el detalle. No a hecho nada fuera de lo normal. ¡Y eso me pone de los nervios! Antes, de vez en cuando mencionaba sueños estúpidos o cometia alguna falta de respeto, sin embargo... Nada.

Obedece cualquier orden sin rechistar, no dice ni una sílaba a menos que sea necesario, a dejado de mandar malas miradas a mi pequeño tunante, y trata con paciencia a mi _Petunia_

¡¿Qué se trae entre manos?! ¡Él no es normal! ¡Nunca lo será! ¡Al igual que los fenómenos que tenía como padres!

Gruño sentado en mi sofá individual. Hoy salí temprano del trabajo, por lo que estoy solo, ya que el engendro esta con la señora _Figg_ y _Petunia_ acompaño a _Dudley_ a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de _Smelting_, la institución dónde yo mismo estudié. ¡Mi tunante se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre! ¡Estoy orgulloso!

¡Pero no olvido al fenómeno! En cuanto cometa alguna rareza o boberia, ¡ja, ya verá lo que le espera! ¡Nadie romperá la apasibilidad de mi natural hogar! ¡No señor!

* * *

_POV - Harry James Potter._

_24 de Julio, 1991._

¡Estoy en el límite! ¡No soportó un día más alado de estos animales! Son una maldita pesadillada. Y si ellos no fueran suficiente, los imbéciles amigos del _Niño-Cerdo, _no pierden ningúna oportunidad para molestarme con su estúpido juego de: _Cazar__ a Harry._

Sin embargo, aún cuando eso sucedía, la verdad sirvió para ejercitarme un poco. Esos idiotas son muy lentos; a pesar de ello, no es cómo si aprendiera o me acostumbrara a tolerar su estupidez.

Si no fuera por mi control perfecto de magia, estoy seguro que ya me hubieran arrestado por explotar cabezas. ¡¿Cómo rayos _Harry_ original soportó ésto sin cometer homicidio accidental?! Nunca lo comprenderé.

Aunque admito que no todo fue malo. Varias veces me han otorgado una primera fila para momentos de comedia. Ayer, _Dudley_ desfiló en la sala su nuevo uniforme. ¡Jamás creí que algo tan patético y tonto me diera tanta risa!

Casi pierdo mi fachada de "niño modelo". Deberían darme un premio, ni siquiera me inmute al ver y oler las prendas grises de mi uniforme, en cambio, solte un: _"__Gracias tia Petunia. Aprecio tu esfuerzo por mi educación__"_. Si esta gente conoce el sarcasmo, carecen de la habilidad para detectarlo.

Cambiando de tema, no fui un holgazán estas semanas. ¡Practique con mi magia! Logré levitarme casi 30 minutos hasta (supongo) quedar sin maná; hablando en terminos de videojuego. Intente crear los elementos primarios, en lo cual fallé terriblemente, mas por accidente termine aprendiendo como invocar pequeñas bolas de luz, y soltar chispas de colores en la punta de mis dedos.

Aprendí a repeler y atraer objetos no muy pesados, conjurar débiles escudos de mi tamaño, y por último, tranformar las arañas de la alacena en arañas de juguete; lo que me tomó más tiempo y esfuerzo (tres semanas).

Todo ello lo realize, basándome en las habilidades de _Skyrim_ que recuerdo. Y no hace falta mencionar que mis "experimentos" los llevé a cabo en la alacena, cuando todos dormían en el relativo silencio de la noche.

Aunque, acepto que nunca perdí el temor de ser visitado por la policía mágica. Afortunadamente, no sucedió. ¡Hurra!

En cuanto al ejércicio físico, no quize esforzarme demasiado, después de todo, tengo casi 11 años (creo). Entrenar a esta edad, sin conocimiento profesional, no es buena idea. Correr en _Cazar a Harry_, fue suficiente.

Mientras desayuno e ignoro a los _Dursley_, escucho el ruido del buzón, y las cartas que caen sobre el tapete felpudo. ¿Podria ser? Creo que esta escena me es familiar.

* * *

_POV - Narrador Omnisciente._

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, los _Dursley _más _Harry_ comen, mientras, como siempre, ignoran a el niño ojiverde. El ruido del buzón interrumpe la "convivencia familiar".

– _Dudley_, trae la correspondencia. – Dijo _Vernon_, leyendo el periódico, cual sostiene con la mano derecha.

– Que vaya _Harry_. – Dijo sin interés y respeto.

– Trae las cartas, _Harry_. – La entonación del nombre lo expresa con leve disgusto.

– Voy. – Oculta bien las ansias y esperanzas, detrás de un rostro aburrido.

Pasando el pasillo, recoge el correo. Hay tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de _Marge_, la hermana de tío _Vernon_, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de _Wight_; un sobre color marrón, que parece una factura, y una carta para _Harry_. El corazón del mencionado se acelera; muerde su mejilla, para no gritar de emoción. – «¡Al fin, aquí está!».

Raudo, esconde la carta debajo de su ropa, justo en la espalda baja, dentro de los calzoncillos, enseguida, ajusta el cinturón muy necesario, porque; aunque la ropa vieja de _Dudley_ ya no le quede tan grande, sigue existiendo una gran diferencia en la anchura.

Escondiendo su buen humor. Regresa al comedor y entrega las cartas restantes a _Vernon_, quien, obviamente, no agradece el cumplimiento de la tarea. El día transcurrió, sin que nadie sospechara del secreto de _Harry_.

**...**

La noche arribó y minutos más tarde, las luces se apagaron en el numero 4 de _Privet Drive_. Quince minutos después, los ronquidos de _Vernon_ resuenan por la casa. En la alacena, debajo de las escaleras, _Harry_, desde su dedo índice de la mano derecha, crea una bola de luz blanca, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

El pequeño cuarto se ilumina. Rápidamente, saca una carta debajo de la almohada, la cual esta un poco arrugada. Examina la carta.

**Señor H. Potter**

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**

**Privet Drive, 4**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Sonríe con todos los dientes. El sobre es grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección esta escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tiene sello. Con las manos temblorosas de la excitación, Harry le da la vuelta al sobre y ve un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, rodean una gran letra H.

Sin poder esperar más, abre la carta, pero con mucho cuidado de no dañarla. Lee.

**COLEGIO _HOGWARTS_ DE MAGIA**

**Director: _Albus Dumbledore_**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,** **Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,** **Jefe Supremo, Confederación** **Internacional de Magos).**

**Querido señor _Potter:_**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio _Hogwarts_ de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del treinta y uno de julio.**

**Muy cordialmente, _Minerva McGonagall_**

**Directora Adjunta.**

– «Genial, aunque, ¿es necesario tantos títulos? Creo que Director es suficiente».

Doblando la hoja, la coloca aun lado, y presta atención a otra con lo que parece una lista.

**COLEGIO _HOGWARTS_ DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

**–**** Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

**– ****Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**– ****Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

**–**** Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

**– ****El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), _Miranda Goshawk._**

**– ****Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot._**

**– ****Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling._**

**– ****Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Switch._**

**– ****Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore._**

**–**** Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger._**

**–**** Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander._**

**– ****Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble._**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**• 1 varita.**

**• 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**• 1 telescopio.**

**• 1 balanza de latón.**

**• Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

Susurra. – Necesito oro.

Mientras contempla la carta, recuerda las reflexiones que meditó, ante el problema de cómo conseguir responder la carta, para que posteriormente, manden al gigante con nombre que no recuerda o alguién de confianza a guiarlo. – «Creo que si no respondo enviarán lechuzas. Escribiré mis peticiones y estaré atento a cualquier pajaro en las ventanas».

Sólo había que esperar un poco más.

* * *

_25 de Julio, 1991._

Las 10:30 de la noche marca el extraño reloj del Director de _Hogwarts. _Un reloj muy raro: Tiene doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se mueven por el perímetro del círculo. Lo cierra y guarda en algun compartimiento de su túnica rojiza.

_Albus_ es un hombre alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Sus ojos azules son claros y brillantes, cuales centellean detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tiene una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez en el pasado.

La razón de porque revisó su reloj, es la siguiente: Hay una carta de parte de _Harry Potter_ en su escritorio. Si bien aguardaba una respuesta del _Niño-Que-Vivió, _jamás espero que la enviara en el reverso de la misma carta.

– Curioso. – Abre y lee el contenido.

**El Niño-De-La-Alacena_: Harry Potter._**

**Estimado Director _Albus Dumbledore__:_**

**Seguramente se pregunte porque envié la misma carta, déjeme explicarle: Desde que tengo uso de razón, mis tíos han proclamado su disgusto ante mi presencia en su familia. Muchas veces me han nombrado como un "fenómeno", "anormal ", y lo siguen haciendo, a pesar de mi buen comportamiento.**

**Tal es su repudió, que escondí la carta en cuanto llegó o de lo contrario, la destruirían, y me encerrarían en la alacena.**

**Nunca entendí la razón de su desprecio, hasta hace un mes. Un día estaba sufriendo una pesadilla con una luz verde, y el grito de una mujer (no entiendo el porqué). Desperte levitando, por encima de mi cama, no muy alto. Comprendí que habia algo más en mi, algo, de lo que mis tíos aborrecen.**

**Cuando recibí esta carta (conservé la que tiene la lista), muchas cosas empezaron a encajar, cosas, que no comprendía porque sucedían. Ahora, sospecho que mis padres no murieron en un accidente automovilístico, como me informaron mis tíos.**

**Supongo que ya lo sabe, pero lo escribiré de todas maneras: No tengo ni la más minima idea sobre el mundo mágico, y no se realmente quién soy o quiénes fueron mis padres. ¡Ni siquiera se sus nombres completos!**

**Humildemente, le pido, que mañana envie alguién de su total confianza a orientarme y guiarme, en el lugar escrito al final de la carta.**

**_Necesito_ algunas respuestas.**

**Gracias por aceptarme en su escuela mágica.**

**Atentamente: _Harry._**

Albus se hunde en su silla, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. Luciendo un poco más viejo que antes. Cuando dejó a _Harry_ en la entrada de _Privet Drive _número 4, lo hizó con la intención de alejar al niño de la fama, gloria, y la insensibilidad de las personas ante el noble sacrificio de _James_ y _Lily Potter_.

Además de que la protección de sangre de _Lili_ Potter, gracias a su sacrificio de amor, obligaba a Harry a mantenerse en contacto con _Petunia Dursley_, su familia directa más cercana. Si bien, Albus probablemente pudo haber encontrado una solución a esa protección y mantener a _Harry_ en el mundo mágico, los peligros eran demasiado problables, tanto por la duda de la desaparición de _Voldemort_, cómo el peligro de los mortífagos vengativos.

Sin mencionar el riesgo de las familias puras con profundas influencias para conseguir a el _Niño-Qué-Vivió_. Pero aún más importante, la perturbación en la profecía.

Un _Harry Potter_ maltratado e ignorante de hasta el mas mínimo detalle sobre sus origines, y lo relacionado, no es conveniente para el lado de la luz, la justicia y el bienestar común.

Aquello nunca fue su intención, por más que aparentara serlo. Verdaderamente estaba convencido que era lo correcto para _Harry_, y el futuro de cada ser mágico.

La experiencia con los infantes criados como si fueran el pináculo de la humanidad, era un motivo más que le daba la razón de apartar a _Harry. _Qué el niño de la profecía creciera con una mentalidad equivocada o errónea, ponía en peligro demasiados detalles primordiales.

Y eso no era, ni es, una opción, porque el muchacho es indispensable para acabar con _Voldemort_. Cualquier posibilidad en la que el Señor Tenebroso logrará reclutar a _Harry_ o matarlo, tenía que ser eliminada.

Aun así, nunca jamás pensó en que sus tutores fueran unos muggles, los cuales, despreciaran la magia, mucho menos imaginó que tratarían tal cual animal enjaulado a un familiar de sangre. Debió escuchar a _Minerva_.

_Albus Dumbledore_ siempre a pecado de ingenuidad y confianza. Y por ese descuido, se arriesgó al nacimiento de otro innombrable. Lo único que tranquiliza su viejo corazón, es la manera en que se expreso _Harry: _Educado, humilde, astuto, intuitivo, y al parecer, un posible mago con mucho potencial.

Suspirando pesadamente, consigue de la cajonera un pergamino, y escribe. Lo mínimo que puede hacer, es darle las respuestas que desea. Y sabe quién es el individuo indicado para el trabajo – «Querido _Harry_...».

* * *

_¡Se acabó el primer el capítulo! Espero fuera de su agrado. En verdad me esforze por no arruinarlo o cometer muchos horrores._

_Antes de irme, aclaro que mi manera de escribir este fanfic, será una combinación de la alteración en los hechos principales de los libros, más el agregado de mi parte._

_Los capítulos tendran un máximo de 5 mil a 6 mil palabras, por la razón de que mi celular se pone lento en esos números, y no tengo laptop o computadora de escritorio._

_Finalmente, la razón de la bendición de Eros (Dios de la atracción, sexo y amor), es sencillamente porque la literatura erótica atrae lectores._ _De esa manera, cuando sucedan esas partes, podré hechar volar la imaginación, sin limitarme._

_La historia no contendrá una escena de sexo en cada capítulo, solo pasará de vez en cuando. ¡Y no será pronto__!_

_Eso es todo. ¡No olvides comentar!_


	3. Capítulo 2 - Compras

_¡Hola, soy **Teseo**! Y este es la segunda parte de **Un no fan en Harry Potter**. En el capítulo anterior, **Harry** obtuvó ciertas ventajas de las cuales explicaré el funcionamiento de una, ya que las otras dos son faciles de entender._

**_Perfecto control mágico con y sin varita._**

_Esa "habilidad trampa", sirve para que **Harry** no tenga casi ningún problema en la hora de la aplicación de la magia. ¿Por qué casi?_

_La razón es que a pesar de poseer un control perfecto, no podrá realizar los hechizos con éxito o a todo su potencial, a menos que conozca la manera de como efectuárlos._

_Una vez que aprenda el cómo, entonces si, realizará la magia sin inconvenientes (a menos que el hechizo consuma más magia de la tenga o necesite algún requisito especial)._

_De otro modo, tendría que buscar la manera de activarlos por ensayo y error, y tardaría mucho más tiempo, de la misma manera que sucedió en el capítulo pasado_ _con las arañas._

_Aunque habrá uno que otro que él "invente", y que se paresca a uno existente (ejemplo: Los débiles escudos de Skyrim en el cap. 1)._

_Hablando de esos escudos, ellos no son estrictamente hechizos al 100%, sino más bien magia cruda moldeada en un frágil estado físico, por ello la razón de que fueran débiles, ya que **Harry** no posee la información o experiencia para saber como fortalecerlos._

_Detalle que no solucionó con ensayo y error, dado a que la mayor parte del tiempo lo dedicó a la transmutación intuitiva de las arañas en juguetes para Hallowen._

_¡Eso es todo! Cualquier duda o consejo escribelo en los comentarios._

_¡Disfruta la lectura!_

* * *

**Renuncia de Derechos:** _Harry Potter_ o relacionados, no son de mi propiedad, al igual que ningúna imagen o vídeo. Yo, **Teseo On Fire**, no soy dueño de nada, más que el argumento de él fanfic: _Un no fan en Harry Potter_, el cual es hecho sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores y colaboradores.

* * *

**¡Respondiendo tus comentarios!**

**Omarelmaromas: **¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste el desarrollo de la historia y las sigas hasta el final. No dudes en comentar cualquier consejo o duda sobre la historia.

* * *

_26 de Julio, 1991._

_POV - __Narrador Omnisciente._

Un hombre de altura considerablemente por encima de cualquier humano promedio, camina con el ceño fruncido, ignorando las miradas asustadas de la gente. El gigante tiene su rostro prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba salvaje, pero aun así, pueden verse sus ojos, brillando como escarabajos negros. Unos escarabajos que transmiten furia, culpa y arrepentimiento.

– «Sabía que no debí dejarlo en esa casa ¡lo sabía, lo presentía! ¡No es justo, él no debió vivir en la ignorancia!». – Aprieta sus puños con la fuerza para romper rocas solidas. Sin duda,_ Rubeus Hagrid_ esta muy molesto.

Pero, ¿Quién es _Hagrid_ y por qué siente esas emociones? En pocas palabras, _Rubeus _es un mitad gigante mitad hombre, y antiguo estudiante de _Hogwarts_, el cual fue expulsado por razones que muy pocos conocen con exactitud. Y que actualmente, ejerce el puesto de guardabosques. Aunque más sustancial para esta situación, un amigo de _James _y _Lili_.

Murmura con resolución. – No te preocupes _Harry_, te sacaré de las garras de esos mentirosos e intolerantes _muggles_. – Apresura el paso, provocando sonoras pisadas que logran ahuyentar a la gente. Frunce el ceño.

**...**

El _Niño-Qué-Vivió_, aguarda tranquilamente, sentado en el columpio de un parque dónde de vez en cuando lo persiguen _Dudley_ más sus compinches. En los ojos hipnotizantes color esmeralda de _Harry_, tintenea el brillo de la diversión. – «¡No puedo creer lo fácil que fue escapar de los _Dursley_! Aunque, considerando la poca importancia que le dan a mi existencia, no es tan sorprendente. ¿Quién vendrá?».

El sonido similar a la fuerte pisada de un toro enojado, provoca que _Harry_ voltee a su izquierda. Ensancha los ojos ligeramente, al contemplar lo que para él parece ser, el tío "cosa" de los _L__ocos Addams_, pero con esteroides, y un nuevo color de pelo.

Los nervios intentan apoderarse de su juicio, mas raudo controla sus emociones. – «Parece enojado. ¿Será conmigo o es su actitud normal? ¿Debería correr por mi vida?».

Antes de obedecer a su instinto de supervivencia. La voz gruesa, aunque amable del semi-gigante, lo detiene. – _¡Harry!_

En cuanto _Hagrid_ vislumbra a el niño más famoso del mundo mágico, su actitud cambia a una alegre y bonachona. Muy diferente a la previa expresión de gigante amenazante. Lo saluda elevando su grueso brazo, y agitando una mano del tamaño de la cabeza de un hombre adulto. _Hagrid_ apresura el paso para alcanzarlo. _Harry_ duda un segundo.

Contesta con tono cuidadoso y precavido, aunque educado. – Hola... Soy _Harry Potter_. ¿Cual es tu nombre? «Se quién eres, pero no me acuerdo cómo te llamas. Y se supone que no te conozco, ni a nada del mundo mágico».

_Hagrid _rie entredientes, agarrando su estómago con ambas manos. Responde con entonación jovial e informal y muy alegre, como si fueran viejos amigos, cuales no se han visto en unos largos años.

– ¡Ya se quién eres, _Harry_! Sería más tonto que un _Troll_ confundido si no lo supiera. Seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero te conocí cuando eres apenas un bebe. ¡Podia cargarte tan solo con la palma de mi mano jajaja!

A pesar de la primera impresión que obtuvó de _Hagrid_. El ojiverde no puede evitar bajar sus defensas, ante tan amigable persona. Tan solo la mirada en esos ojos azabaches, transmite la auténticidad en esas las palabras.

Contesta un poco apenado. – Lo siento. Honestamente no te recuerdo. Debí ser bastante pequeño en ese momento.

– En efecto... – Dejando una breve pausa dramática, cambia su actitud a una seria. Habla en voz baja, pero suave. – _Harry_, _Dumble_, digo, el Director me explicó la razón de porque pediste que viniera... ¿Es verdad?

Suspira algo triste. A pesar de no poseer los recuerdos del original, para bien o para mal, una buena parte de las sentimientos, se quedaron para recordarle la complicada y solitaria vida que experimentó _Harry_ _Potter_.

– Así es, _Hagrid. – _Abandona el columpio, quedando delante del guardabosques, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

La rabia que brotaria en el gigante, desaparece de inmediato por ver directamente el aspecto del niño de ojos esmeralda. _Hagrid_ no se había dado cuenta por la emoción del reencuentro, sin embargo, ahora se percata de que a pesar de las grandes similitudes con _James_ y _Lili_, hay notables diferencias, cuales realzan una peculiar belleza hipnotizante en _Harry_.

Agita la cabeza levemente. – Para eso estoy aquí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?

_Harry_ sonríe de lado. – Dime, _Hagrid_, ¿de casualidad mis padres dejaron algo para mi?

El semi-gigante se exalta. – ¡Por supuesto que sí, jamás te dejarían desamparado!

– Entonces, ¿qué tal si me muestras eso y en el camino me cuentas sobre ellos?

– ¡Claro! De todos modos teníamos que ir a ese lugar para comprar tus utiles.

Finge ignorancia. – ¿Qué lugar?

_Hagrid_ guiña un ojo. – Es sorpresa. ¡Sigueme!

* * *

_POV - Hagrid._

En el camino a la estación _muggle_, platiqué mucho con _Harry_. Si bien esperaba una buena cantidad de preguntas, gracias a los que se hacen llamar su familia, no imaginé que hablaría con tanta... Madurez. Primeramente le conte la verdad de la muerte de sus padres; no reaccionó visiblemente, aunque si entristeció.

Luego, le conte lo importante que debe de saber, sobre el detalle de su no tan saludable fama, y después, tocó la parte difícil.

_El innombrable._

No profundize en el tema demasiado, solo le dije lo importante: Quién es, pocos actos censurados que cometió para ser temido, la sospecha de que nunca murió por completo, y un poco más. Afortunadamente, no insistió demasiado en ese tema tabú; no logré hacer que no pronunciará su nombre. En definitiva, no debí decírselo. ¡Yo y mi boca floja!

En cuanto llegamos a la estación con esos extraños, incómodos y lentos transportes, la conversación cambió a detalles de la vida de sus padres, tema que en que no logre decirle demasiado, ya que a pesar de eramos buenos amigos, no fue como si pasará demasiado tiempo con _James o con Lili_, no como sus amistades más cercanas; tragica historia.

Aun así, pareció satisfecho con lo poco que le dije. Saber algo, es mejor que nada, supongo.

Dentro del transporte, los _muggles _nos miraron como si pertenecieramos a un circo, a pesar de que no hicimos nada raro, cosa que me molesto al instante; ¡¿Qué nunca han visto a un medio gigante!? ¡Irrespetuosos!

En algún momento _Harry_ debio darse cuenta de mi ceño fruncido, porque me distrajo preguntando sobre a donde iríamos. Le conte muy por encima de _Gringgots, _quienes los manejan y la fuerte seguridad, charla en la que no pude evitar hablar sobre Dragones.

¡Son unas creaturas maravillosas! Mi buen humor se fue al atorarme y estropear las instalaciones. Estos lugares solo están hechos para una raza. ¡Qué desconsiderados!

* * *

_POV - __Narrador Omnisciente._

Continuaron con el trayecto a pie, sin demasiados retrasos, por la razón de que _Hagrid_ es tan corpulento que separa fácilmente a la muchedumbre.

No siendo fan del gentío, _Harry _aprovecha para mantenerse detrás de él; _Hagrid_ no muestra molestia o desaprobación por la acción, más bien, parece acostumbrado.

Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran objetos mágicos. Era una calle normal, llena degente aún más normal. – Es aquí. – Dijo _Hagrid__,_ parando la caminata, frente a un bar diminuto.

– El _Caldero Chorreante_. Es un lugar famoso y bastante frecuentado. Si algún día tienes un problema, este lugar es una buena opción.

_Harry_ asiente con la cabeza, mientras contempla la construcción – Lo tendré en cuenta. – El lugar es pequeño y con aspecto mugriento. Desestimando aquello, hay un detalle más interesante que el estado del bar.

Dando un breve vistazo a su alrededor, observa que la gente pasa apresurada, ignorando por completo el _Caldero_. Los ojos de los _muggles _van de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el _Caldero Chorreante_. _Harry _no tarda más de tres segundos en deducir el porqué, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comentarlo, _Hagrid_ lo hace entrar.

Para ser un lugar famoso, esta muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estan sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fuma una larga pipa.

Un hombre pequeño que lleva un sombrero de copa habla con el viejo cantinero, que es completamente calvo y parece una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detiene cuando ambos entran.

Todos parecen conocer a _Hagrid_. Lo saludan con la mano y le sonrien. El cantinero busca un vaso, y dice: – ¿Lo de siempre, _Hagrid__?_

Responde colocando una mano en el hombro de _Harry_, quién aguanta con evidente dificultad el peso y fuerza _– _Hoy no puedo _Tom_, estoy aquí por asuntos de _Hogwarts_.

– Buen Dios – dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry. – ¿Es éste... puede ser...?– El _Caldero Chorreante_ para toda interacción, quedando súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.– Válgame Dios. – Susurró el cantinero. – _Harry Potter_... todo un honor.

Sale rápidamente del mostrador, corre hacia Harry y le estrecha la mano,con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Bienvenido, _Harry_, bienvenido. Soy _Tom_, el cantinero, a su servicio.

En la previa noche y parte de la mañana,_ Harry_ reflexionó sobre el tema de su fama. En primer lugar, llegó a la conclusión que no es de su agrado. Ser un recluido de la sociedad, en su anterior vida, le dejó un gran aprecio y gusto por su espacio personal, y privacidad.

No obstante, concluyó que no podía hacer nada para desaparecer tal popularidad mágicamente, por lo que se decantó en que la aprovecharía en momentos oportunos, pero siempre manteniendo "los pies sobre la tierra".

Y si por el camino podía ayudar a quién lo verdaderamente lo necesite (principalmente sus más cercanos), la usaría sin temor, aunque con cuidado, y pidiendo consejo. De todas maneras, con el futuro y acciones venideras, esa fama continuaría creciendo y creciendo.

Mas hay un detalle que no puede pasar por alto. Algo que le parece injusto.

Supirando a fin de tranquilizar sus nervios, sonríe con la mejor actitud humilde y segura que puede lograr. – Gracias por tus palabras _Tom_, no las olvidaré. Si me disculpas hay una anuncio que quiero dar al bar. ¿Me permites?

_Hagrid_ de inmediato se pone nervioso, pero antes de poder detenerlo, _Tom_ sale de su fugaz asombro. – Por su puesto, deme un segundo.

Aprovechando el silencio del Bar, el cantinero alza la voz. – ¡Atención, _Harry Potter_ nos compartirá unas palabras, escuchen atentamente y acérquense! – Casi al instante, cada presente se acerca, rodeando y enterrando a _Harry_ en el gentío.

Notando esto,_ Harry _pide en voz baja que _Hagrid_ lo cargue en sus hombros. El gigante, totalmente preocupado y nervioso, accede a la petición, tratando de estar alerta de cualquier peligro ante algún maleficio o maldición.

_Harry_ inhala y exhala apenas perceptiblemente, entretanto piensa en las palabras adecuadas. – Lamento la repentina interrupción, pero hay algo que me gustaría aclarar sobre _esa _noche. – Todos estan muy atentos, hipnotizados por la voz y ojos esmeralda, cuales irradian atracción.

– No tengo que contarles que sucedió, ya que seguramente saben lo principal, sin embargo, hay un momento importante de ese suceso que la mayoría olvida o sencillamente no sabe, y que por diferentes motivos, hasta el día de hoy tengo el gusto de revelar o aclarar.

Ensanchamientos de ojos, cejad alzadas, susurros especulativos. _Hagrid_, ahora estando sumamente interesado en lo que _Harry_ dirá, pide silencio con voz firme, gruesa y potente.

El silencio vuelve.

_Harry_ pausa pocos segundos. – La historia cuenta como el _Niño-Qué-Vivió_, venció a un ser que infunde miedo hasta el día hoy con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre, pero deja en el olvido a los verdaderos héroes.

Antes de que los murmullos comenzarán de nuevo, continúa rápidamente, alzando un poco más la voz. – _Voldemort_. – Jadeos repentinos.

– Jamás pudo ser parado a menos que estuviera debilitado... Mis padres, _James Potter _y _Lili Potter_, dieron sus vidas sin pensarlo en un sacrificio de amor puro, para que su hijo, quién les habla justo ahora... sobreviviera. Para que creciera sano y salvo, de la misma manera que cientos de _personas, _lo hicieron con sus amados en esos tiempos oscuros. – Lágrimas solitarias ruedan en varios de los presentes por los trágicos recuerdos.

– Agradezco de corazón que mi vida fuera de utilidad para detenerlo, no por la gloria o fama, sino porque de esa manera, las irremplasables perdidas no fueron en vano. Lo que vengo a compartirles hoy es: Siempre recuerden y nunca olviden, que detrás de la famosa historia del _Niño-Qué-Vivió,_ existieron individuos, los cuales también lucharon contra la injusticia... y perecieron.

Un silencio reflexivo se instala en el _Caldero Chorreante_. – Dicho eso, si de verdad sienten que tienen una deuda o simple gratitud con mi persona, les pido, que difundan estas palabras, que la proxima vez donde cuenten o hablen la historia de _Harry Potter_, no olviden mencionar a los demás héroes. No les quiten valor a su sacrificio... Gracias por su tiempo.

Las ancianas que estaban sentadas en el rincón, aplauden ipso facto, con los ojos vidriosos. Lo que desencadena más sonoros choques de palmas, pese a ello, las aplausos de un gigante conmovido resuenan más que todos.

Entre las sonrisas apenadas de agradecimiento de _Harry_, por el rabillo del ojo, se percata de un hombre joven y pálido con un gran turbante detrás de la multitud, el cual lo contempla nerviosamente. – «Creo que es él».

Jamás se dio cuenta de una pequeña familia con paquetes de forma extraña, quienes se mantuvieron algo apartados, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

Un hombre y una mujer asombrados e intrigados, a los lados de su hija, la cual tiene el cabello castaño claro, largo y enmarañado, además de un poco ondulado. Misma niña que observa a _Harry _fijamente, con una mirada demasiada curiosa y sorprendida.

* * *

_POV - __Harry_

No tengo idea de dónde vinieron esas profundas palabras, pero en cuanto me encamine en la dirección que quería, salieron de mi boca naturalmente. Espero que con ese discurso, piensen mejor a quién hay que agradecer. Definitivamente decirlo en el _Caldero Chorreante_ fue buena idea. Estoy seguro que la notícia no tardará en regarse como el fuego en la pólvora.

Mientras nos movemos en silencio hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no hay más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos, miro de reojo a _Hagrid_. Por la diferencia de altura, más su gruesa barba, no puedo verlo bien, pero parece algo ido. – _Hagrid_, ¿te molestó lo que hice?

Tarda breves segundos en responder.

– ¿Eh? ¡No, no, para nada! Es solo... Eso, fue algo impresionante, _Harry_. Debo admitir que no lo había visto de esa manera. Creo que de verdad eres un niño especial. Fuera de todo eso del _Niño-Qué-Vivió_.

– Gracias _Hagrid_. La verdad solo quería que la gente recordará el sacrificio de mis padres, pero una vez dije eso, no pude evitar soltar lo demás. Desde que me contaste la historia de mi fama, comencé a reflexionar porque solo relatan sobre mi. Creo que era lo era correcto.

_Hagrid_ sonríe, parecido a un hermano mayor orgulloso. – También lo creo. Y por la reacción ahí adentro, no fuí el único.

Sonrio de lado. Con eso me siento más tranquilo. Parece que no me equivoqué.

Miro a mi alrededor. – ¿Es aquí?

– Sí y no. Observa.

Da tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas, encima de el cubo de basura. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremece, se retuerce y en el medio aparece un pequeño agujero, que se hace cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más después, estoy contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para _Hagrid._ Un corto pasillo que lleva a una calle con adoquines, los cuales serpentean hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

– Bienvenido al callejón _Diagon_.

* * *

_POV - Narrador._

_Harry _ensancha los ojos ligeramente, mientras los mismos adquieren un brillo de asombro e ilusión, y enseguida comienza a mover la cabeza en todas direcciones, entretanto caminan calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estan fuera y la poca gente realizando compras.

Por una esquina, observa una mujer de alrededor de 28 años con sombrero puntiguado, saliendo de una droguería y cargando varias bolsas, luciendo apresurada. Seguidamente, escucha un suave ulular que llega de una tienda oscura, la cual tiene un rótulo que dice: **"El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco"**.

Del otro lado, ve un escaparate, mostrando diferentes escobas de calidad aparentemente muy buena, como si fueran las mejores bicicletas de último modelo. Algunas tiendas venden ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata. – «Qué raro».

Volteando, contempla escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna. – «Genial». Una voz interrumpe la experiencia de la aventura mágica.

– _Gringotts. – _Dijo _Hagrid_.

Por distraerse en querer ver todo, no se percató que habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alza sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, se encuentra una creatura, cual según sus experiencias podría ser un duende o...

– Sí, eso es un _Gnomo_. – Aclaró Hagrid en voz baja, mientras tanto suben por los escalones de piedra blanca. _Harry_ adquiere una mirada con atisbos de avaricia.

– «A llenarse los bolsillos».

El gnomo es casi dos cabeza más bajo que _Harry_. Posee un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda, además de unos peculiares dedos y pies muy largos.

En cuanto entran, los saluda, más por cortesía u obligación, que amabilidad. Entonces se topan con otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, las cuales llevan unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas. _Harry_ leé, curioso.

**_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_**

**_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_**

**_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_**

**_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_**

**_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_**

**_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_**

**_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_**

**_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._**

– «En pocas palabras, roba, y te mueres. Qué intensos... Me caen bién».

_Hagrid _le habla en voz baja. Sonando cauteloso. – Te lo dije. Solo los locos tratarían de robar aquí. – _Harry_ asiente con la cabeza, sin embargo, su pensamiento es otro.

– «Nada es verdad. Todo esta permitido. No creo que exista fortaleza impenetrable».

Dos _Gnomos_ los hacen pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encuentran con un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de _Gnomos_ estan sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un extenso mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con pequeños lentes.

Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo son demasiadas para contarlas, y aunque alguién quisiera hacerlo, otros _Gnomos_ guían a la gente para entrar y salir, sin retrasos. _Hagrid_ y _Harry_ se acercan al mostrador, mas el último mencionado, no presta atención, distraido a causa de ver como trabajan, y el alrededor.

En el momento que vuelve a concentrarse, mira a _Hagrid_ dándo una misteriosa carta, cual quién los atiende leé cuidadosamente.

– Muy bien. – Dijo, devolviéndosela a _Hagrid_. – Voy a hacer que alguienlos acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. _¡Griphook!_

Otro _Gnomo_ de apariencia menos cuidada aparece. _Harry_ no pregunta, ya que recuerda el motivo de la carta, (unicamente por el título de la película), por lo que opta a disfrutar del recorrido. _Hagrid_ sonríe un poco al ver el asombro en el rostro del _Niño-Qué-Vivió_.

Una vez pasaron un estrecho pasillo de piedra iluminado por antorchas, hasta llegar a unos raíles, donde abordaron un pequeño carrito, el cual _Hagrid_ no fue muy feliz de subir, experimentaron algo similar a una montaña rusa con velocidad extrema.

– ¡Siiiii! ¡Esto es asombroso! – Exclama _Harry_ con los brazos hacia arriba, mientras un _Hagrid_ precupado y mareado lo sostiene con una mano. – ¡_Harry_, por _Merlín__!_

El _Gnomo_ rie entre dientes, malévolo, en la parte trasera del carrito.

El trayecto termina, bajan, _Hagrid_ con la cara verde y enseguida apoyándose en la pared, y _Harry_ caminando como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas, pero con una sonrisa. Sin hablar, el _Gnomo_ aparece una lampara, camina enfrente de la boveda, pide la llave, y desbloquea la entrada. Los ojos verdes se mezclan con el resplandor dorado.

Dentro, hay altos montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeñas monedas de bronce.

– «¡Soy asquerosamente rico!» Wuao. – Expresa sin aliento.

– Todo tuyo. – Dijo _Hagrid_, sonriendo.

– ¿Cuánto es la cantidad máxima que puedo sacar y cuál es el valor de la moneda? – Cuestionó rápidamente, sorprendiendo un poco a el guardabosques.

El _Gnomo _responde. – En su estado legal actual, puede retirar 3 mil galeones. Las monedas de oro son galeones. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle. – Explicó rapido, seco y conciso, sin añadiduras.

_Harry_ asiente, ingresa a la bóveda, y sale con dos bolsitas pesadas de galeones. _Hagrid_ no comenta nada. – «Es su oro, no mío». – Pensó.

_Rubeus _se vuelve hacia _Griphook_. – Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?

– Una sola velocidad. – Contestó _Griphook _y _Harry_ fue el primero en subir.

Después de bajar aun más profundo a la cámara 713, recoger un sucio pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón (del cual _Harry_ no preguntó nada para el alivio de _Hagrid__)_, y salir de _Gringotts_, ahora ingresan de nuevo al callejón _Diagon_, preparados para comprar los útiles escolares... mágicos.

_Harry_ sonríe de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo los bolsillos donde guardo los galeones. – «¡Tengo oro! ¡Mucho oro! ¡Adiós pobresa!».

– Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme. – Dijo Hagrid, señalando haciauna tienda que tiene escrito: **"Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"**. – Oye, _Harry_; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el _Caldero Chorreante_? Detesto los carros de _Gringotts_.

Todavía parecía mareado, así que _Harry_ se despide de su gran amigo temporalmente. – «¿En serio acaba de dejar solo a un niño con 3 mil galeones en los bolsillos en algo similar a un centro comercial mágico? No es un adulto muy responsable. Bien, hare esto rápido, y veré si puedo comprar algo más».

_Harry_ ingresa solo en la tienda de _Madame Malkin_, sintiéndose emocionado por gastar su dinero en cosas mágicas. Pronto encuentra a _Madame Malkin, _quien es una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. Dando un vistazo alrededor, ve que es el único cliente.

La bruja en breve nota la presencia de un cliente. Levanta la vista del mostrador, sonríe, y estando a punto de repetir las palabras que siempre dice a la clientela. Parpadea varias veces, similar a una lechuza sorprendida.

– «¡Por Merlín! Ese niño es demasiado guapo para su edad. ¿Será un _Glamour__?_ ... No, es muy joven para saber ese hechizo».

En la sorpresa de la encargada, _Harry_ se acerca. – Buenos días, busco las túnicas para Hogwarts de primer año. Las mejores que tenga, por favor. – Intenta no sonar demasiado presuntuoso en lo último dicho.

_Madam Malkin_ queda aun más asombrada al ver mejor esos ojos esmeralda, sin embargo, segundos después que su cerebro capta el pedido, por fin reacciona. _Harry_ esperó con paciencia, disimulando la incomodidad.

– Por supuesto, guapo. – La ultima palabra fue expresada genuinamente, al contrario de otras veces, detalle que _Harry_ pasa por alto al no conocer la actitud de la bruja.

Aunque si reacciona sonriendo algo nervioso e incomodo por el alago tan sincero. Reacción que a _Madam Melkin_ parece bastante acostumbrada de recibir, si es que su natural sonrisa amable dice algo.

– Por aquí. Tengo las mejores túnicas que podrás usar en _Hogwarts_. – _Harry_ la sigue a un escabel, el cual sube. Fueron unos momentos de platica trivial, muchos alfileres y comentarios avergonzantes sobre su apariencia. En este momento, _Harry_ recibe tres tunicas negras de excelente calidad.

– Aqui tienes, guapo. Todas tienen excelentes encantamientos anti-manchas, impermeables, y algunos para lograr que la tela sea más resistente a daño físico. Además los bolsillos están encantados para poder guardar grandes y gruesos libros. Las mejores que tengo, justo como pediste – Guiña el ojo.

_Harry_ sonríe menos incomodo, un poco acostumbrado a la coqueta actitud de la bruja, similar a una Tía cariñosa. – Gracias.

100 Galeones menos, sale de la tienda, pero no sin recibir un comentario sobre que enamorará a todas las brujitas de su generación. Para su mala suerte, _Hagrid_ ya lo espera fuera de la tienda, aunque con helado de chocolate.

_Harry_ suspira resignado. «Te perdono esta vez, solo por el delicoso chocolate».

Continuaron las compras mientras en el camino disfrutaron del dulce refrigerio. _Harry_ preguntó acerca las 4 casas y el _Quidditch_ con la excusa de saberlo por _Madame Melkin_, a lo que _Hagrid_ le respondió superficialmente, sin dar información útil o interesante. Lo único de utilidad que mencionó, fue que tuviera cuidado con los integrantes de _Slytherin_, poniendo de ejemplo que _Voldemort_ perteneció ahí.

Compraron los libros de _Harry_ en una tienda llamada _Flourish y Blotts_, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos libros forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas.

En ese negocio tardaron su buen tiempo, ya que _Harry_ buscó dos libros en especial, los cuales necesitaba con urgencia. Uno era: _Magia __para la vida diría_. Y el otro fue: _Reglas y Leyes del Ministerio Mágico. _

El primero lo requería por tres razones; _Uno_: Aprender los hechizos que cualquier mago o bruja debería de saber. _Dos:_ Buscar algunos que pudiera potenciar, más utilizarlos de mejor manera, y encontrarles usos diferentes. Y _tres:_ Facilitarse la vida, al aprovechar las diferentes comodidades que la magia ofrece.

En cuanto al segundo libro, claramente era para saber los límites de lo que puede hacer en propósito a encontrar los espacios en blanco, pero principalmente, a fin de saber hasta donde puede llegar a usar la magia sin varita, ya que hasta ahora es su mejor recurso en su propósito de entrenar y practicar.

Además, compró uno que otro libro interesante, ya que no queria ser un total ignorante del mundo mágico, tales como: _Quidditch a través de los tiempos, Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX, Grandes Magos del siglo XX, Historia de Hogwarts_, y poco más. Gracias a su memoria fotográfica no tendría ningún problema en memorizarlos, junto a los pedidos para las asignaturas.

Sería un buen punto de inició. De todas maneras, si quería más información, estaba seguro que una biblioteca publica, no tendría lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, no logró resistir la tentación de querer comprar libros avanzados sobre magia defensiva, pero lamentablemente su amigo _Hagrid_ se dio cuenta de ello, y pronto lo sacó de la tienda, argumentando que no estaba listo, además de que es demasiado peligroso para un niño de su edad.

Por ello, en este instante, un medio gigante sale de la tienda, cargando los libros envueltos, acompañado de un niño de ojos verdes, el cual hace un puchero de molestia e irritación.

– _Harry_, entiende, esos libros son peligros, sobretodo para alguién que no sabe lo básico. No falta mucho para que tengas tu primera clase de _Defensa contra las artes oscuras_. – _Harry_ suspira, resignado.

– Esta bien. Solamente quiero estar bien preparado antes comenzar. Ya sabes, soy demasiado nuevo en esto. – _Rubeus_ asiente con la cabeza. – Entiendo. No te preocupes, no serás el único en esa situación, te lo aseguro.

Una pensamiento breve pasa por la cabeza de _Harry_. – _Hagrid_. ¿Existen leyes que prohíban el uso de la magia para fines de entrenamiento o práctica? ¿Algo que límite a los estudiantes? – _Hagrid _detiene el pasó, y voltea a verlo.

– Claro que sí. El _Ministerio Mágico _es muy estricto con esas cosas y con bastante razón. Si todos pudieran hacer magia libremente, habría mucho caos en todos lados, en especial en el mundo _muggle_. Los estudiantes tienen prohibido usar magia fuera de su escuela, a menos que tengan un tutor responsable que los vigile, y con permiso. – Explicó seriamente.

_Potter _ladea la cabeza ligeramente – ¿Y cómo saben si alguién usa magia?

– Pues con las varitas. Todas las varitas estan registradas, por eso es ilegal tener más de una, sin excepción. Debería explicarlo mejor el libro que compraste. Mira, esa es la tienda de los calderos, vamos. – Camina a la tienda con cartel en forma de caldero, sin notar la sonrisa casí malévola en el rostro _Harry_.

Comprarón el caldero de peltre, luego consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones, y un telescopio plegable de plata un poco caro, pero con mejor "zoom" que el estándar.

Después, juntaron los ingredientes, más las herramientas varias para la clase de pociones. Por insistencia de _Harry_, compraron un baúl color rojo con detalles negros, el cual venía con encantamiento de expansión e integrado con cuatro habitaciones disponibles: Un baño auto-limpiable, un dormitorio, un estudio con muchas estanterías vacías , y un cuarto para practicar pociones. _Hagrid_ comentó varias veces que no era necesario, pero _Harry_ no escuchó comentario desaprobatorio.

Además fueron a una tienda de artilugios mágicos modernos al final del callejón, en donde _Harry_ compró unos pupilentes transparentes con aumento ajustable, y encantamiento para una lectura más veloz. Costaron cerca de 1000 galeones, pero valieron totalmente la pena. Partieron del negocio con _Harry_ usándolos.

– Bien, solo falta la varita. Escucha _Harry_, tengo que comprar algo importante. Ve ahí y comprála. – Señala una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leé: **"Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 A.C."**. En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se observa una única varita en exhibición. – _Ollivander_ hace todo el trabajo, solo es entrar y salir.

– Bien, nos vemos. – _Hagrid_ se fue. _Harry_ empuja el carrito con las compras, recordando como el medio gigante le contó que no podía hacer magia, dado a que su varita fue rota, sin embargo, no dió más detalle.

– «Podríamos haber metido todo en el baúl, y que el lo hechizara para seguirnos». – Con cuidado, abre la puerta con el carrito, desconfiado de dejarlo afuera, por la razón de que tuvó malas experiencias en su vida pasada con las pertenencias al aire libre.

Una campanilla resuena en el fondo de la tienda. Es un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Y las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. El polvo casi hace que estornude.

Coloca el carrito aun lado de la entrada. En cuanto voltea, un anciano de ojos, grandes y pálidos, aparece detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos brillan como lunas en la penumbra del local. – Buenas tardes. – Dijo amablemente.

– «Da un poco de miedo». – Se acerca. – Buenas tardes, soy _Harry_...

– _Potter_, si, si, sabía que vendrias algún día, _Harry_. – Pronunció totalmente seguro. – Tienes los ojos de tu madre, aunque... Más poderosos, si, mucho más. Aun recuerdo cuando le entregué su varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acerca a _Harry_, rodeando el corto mostrador. El ojiverde alza la ceja, incomodo, entretanto mira aquellos ojos plateados, y un poco lúgubres. – «Si este tipo me toca en un lugar inapropiado, le pateare sus arrugadas pelotas mágicas».

– Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente paratransformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita quien elige a su portador.

El señor Ollivander toca la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.– Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo esto. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... – Niega con la cabeza.

– No lo sabia, señor. Simplemente cumplió con su trabajo. Además, _Voldemort_ hizo todo eso, no su varita. – Contestó un poco serio.

_Ollivander_ parpadea sorprendido y algo perturbado por el nombre, pero enseguida sonríe. – Si, si, en efecto. – Saca de su bolsillo una cintamétrica, con marcas plateadas. –¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

– Soy diestro. – Extiende dicho brazo.

Mide a _Harry_ del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras mide, dice: – Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, _Harry_. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas _Ollivander_ iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

Abruptamente, el anciano se apresura a las cajas y comienza a sacar diferentes tipos de varitas. Una, dos... ¡siete!, y ningúna parecía reaccionar a _Harry_, pese a ello, _Ollivander_ sonreía más en cada intento.

– Un cliente difícil, siempre es un reto bienvenido. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

_Harry_ sostiene la varita. Siente un súbito calor en los dedos. Levanta la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron, empero, las chispas comenzaron a intercalar en brillo, resplandor, y tamaño, hasta apagarse como un foco fundido.

_Ollivander_ parpadea igual que una lechuza confundida. – Curioso... Muy curioso. Casí estaba seguro. – Retira la varita y la guarda.

_Harry_ frunce el ceño. – «Lo sabía, esta varita esta destinada a él. Tomé su lugar, pero no soy _Harry_ _Potter_, no completamente» ¿Hay algún problema, señor _Ollivander__?_

El mencionado entre cierra los ojos, escudriñando a _Harry_ con seriedad. – Espera aquí. – Sin decir más, desaparece al final de todas las cajas apiladas. _Harry_ espera, un poco impaciente y nervioso. – «Creo que acabó de joder parte importante de la trama». – Cruza los brazos. 5 minutos después, _Ollivander _vuelve con una caja oscura y decoraciones doradas, sin una pisca de polvo.

En silencio, la coloca en el mostrador, la abre, y saca una varita tan negra como la noche más oscura, parecida a la anterior, pero un poco más larga, fina, de aspecto duro, y con tallados dorados similares a lineas de llamas rodeando desde la base hasta la punta. El mango de la varita es de color negro, aunque no tan obscuro como el cuerpo. Con ambas manos, la nuestra en movimientos cuidadosos.

Habla con misticismo – 30 centímetros. Ébano y Peral. Fibra de corazón de un Dragón muy antiguo... Y pluma de un Fenix dorado.

_Harry_ ensancha los ojos. – Creí que una varita solo puede tener un núcleo...

– Y una madera. Esa es la regla... _Harry_, cuando era pequeño, mi padre, alguna vez me contó la leyenda de un Fénix dorado, el cual se hizo amigo de un viejo Dragón moribundo. El Fénix, para aliviar el abrazo frio del segador, todos los días llevaba madera de Ébano y Peral al Dragón, tratando de darle una calida muerte con sus llamas. Al final murió, pero en compañia de su amigo, quién lloró por él.

Asombro, ilusión y maravilla, expresa el rostro de _Harry_. – Jamás, desde su creación, esta varita fue mostrada a nadie, principalmente porque mi padre nunca creyó que sirviera. Solo la construyó como una reliquia, pero yo no soy mi padre. – Ofrece la varita con elegancia. – Tomála.

Con el corazón palpitando de emoción, y el sentimiento de la construcción de una conexión en constante aumento, _Harry_ sostiene la varita con firmeza, pero suavidad. Sus ropas y cabellos comenzaron a moverse por un suave viento repentino, una calidez acogedora lo invade, logrando que cierre los ojos. Partículas de polvo dorado se juntan a su alrededor, creando un lento vorágine, de las cuales nace la figura de un pequeño Dragón y Fénix, volando a su alrededor en un baile hipnótico.

Los ojos de _Ollivander_ resplandecen de alegría y asombro, sin pestañear.

Lentamente_, Harry_ abre los ojos, al mismo tiempo que las figuras y el polvo dorado desaparecen en la nada. – ... Cielos. – De repente, _Ollivander_ aplaude como niño emocionado viendo su caricatura favorita.

– ¡Maravilloso! ¡Asombroso! ¡Fabuloso! ¡Una verdadera maravilla! ¡El nacimiento de un famoso mago con una varita sin igual!

La escena es interrumpida por el tinteneo de la campana al entrar alguién a la tienda. _Harry_ voltea, topándose con _Hagrid _cargando una jaula con una lechuza blanca en el interior.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelan...! Oh, que bonita varita. – La lechuza ululea en aprobación.

* * *

_¡Fin del segundo capítulo!_

_Lamento la tardanza, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, y me tomo esto como un pasatiempo relajante._

_¡Comenta tus opiniones, consejos, dudas, impresiones y cualquier error que pude haber pasado por alto! ¡Hasta la otra!_


End file.
